


Our Lady of Time

by FrostWolfGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (MCU)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Slow Burn, Time Travel, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostWolfGirl/pseuds/FrostWolfGirl
Summary: He meets her in different times in his life, always when he needs help. He comes to think of her as his guardian angel, knowing that every time she comes around she'll be there to save him.In an alternative universe where Sigyn from Norse Mythology meets Bucky Barnes, an unlikely romance blossoms.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Work un-beta'd. 
> 
> Sigyn is based on an RP account I run on tumblr. Her FC is Olivia Wilde.
> 
> This story is based on an idea I had with a partner of mine on my Sigyn account. It's important to note that while Sigyn is a Norse Canon Character and Canon to the Marvel Comics, I have chosen to ignore her backstory in the comics. That, combined with the limited knowledge of Sigyn in Norse Myths, this version of Sigyn is entirely based on head canons and basically an Original Character. Her characterization and backstory are based off my Tumblr RP blog victorious-sigyn.

**November 1926**

James Buchanan Barnes had a way about him. A way that was both infuriating and amusing at the same time. The same smirk that got him into trouble was often the reason he was in trouble to begin with. He discovered it at a young age.

“You’ve got the devil in you, Jimmy,” his mother would tease. “And no one can resist when the devil smiles.” His mother called him Jimmy, so therefore everyone called him Jimmy. He never liked the name, but he always thought he couldn’t pick his name.  

As a boy, at the tender age of nine, he didn’t know what that meant. His family wasn’t particularly religious. He’d never been to church and when he asked why they didn’t go his mother said, “Because church doesn’t teach you to love all men, just one.”

Jimmy didn’t understand that much either. He would shrug and go back outside to play. He liked to climb trees and pretend he was a sharp shooter. He’s use a stick and follow the path of a tractor in the field, or a rabbit in the grass. He would make the sounds of a gun exploding with his mouth.

At school he’d tell everyone he’d be the best shooter in the united states one day. That he could see a rabbit sneeze from a hundred yards.

“Nu-uh!” said one boy a little older than he.

“Yes-huh!” Bucky grinned. It was that devilish grin, the one that meant he was about to do something equal parts brilliant and foolish.

The verbal argument turned violent and before long the boys were scuffling in the dirt, a circle of others around them cheering and jeering depending on whose side they were. It took two full grown men to pull the children apart and Jimmy sent the rest of the day in the principal’s office waiting for his mom to pick him up.

Mom never came. Jimmy got a ride home with his teacher, but mom wasn’t home when they got there. So, he sat on the porch and waited for his parents, a lump on his forehead and a bruise to his ego.

“Are you alright?” came possibly the sweetest voice young Jimmy had ever heard. The boy looked up and saw a woman in a beige jacket that went to her knees. Under her coat, she wore a light blue pencil skirt and a matching shirt. She looked like a nurse, or at least that’s what he thought at such a young age. She had light eyes, probably green but she was too far away for him to see, and chestnut hair that curled naturally, down her back.

“What?” he asked.

“Are you alright?” she asked, standing on the sidewalk in front of his house. “You were crying.”

“I was not!” he said, wiping his eyes. Jimmy never cried.

“Oh, of course,” she agreed. “I must be mistaken. A man like you would never cry.”

“Not me!” he nodded. “I don’t cry. Only _girls_ cry. And I’m not a girl!”

“I am sorry I offended you, sir,” she smiled. “My apologies.”

“It’s okay…” he said.

“Are you hurt?” she wondered. “There is a nasty red bump on your forehead.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” he replied. “It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“May I ask where you got it?”

“I was in a fight,” he answered with a shrug. “Dewy said I couldn’t shoot a rabbit from a hundred yards so I punched him in the face.”

The woman chuckled. “Does he believe you now?”

“I dunno,” Jimmy shrugged again, this time with more exaggeration than before.

“May I take a look at that lump?” she asked.

“How come? Are you a nurse or something?”

“What a very smart young man you are!” she beamed. “It is the skirt, is it not? That gave me away. I am, indeed, a nurse.”

“How come I never seen you before, lady?” he asked, cocking his head to the side. “I’ve been to the hospital tons of times and I never seen you before!”

She took a few steps up the walk and stopped. “I am new to the area,” she admitted. “Just started on Monday. Do you get into fights a lot?”

“Yea…” he picked at a sliver of wood on the porch that was threatening to become a splinter.

“What is your name?” she asked.

“Jimmy… what’s yours?”

“Sigyn,” she answered. “Do you not like your name?”

“What kinda name is that? And how come you think I don’t like my name?”

“It is how you say it,” Sigyn clarified. She stepped closer and finally sat next to him on the porch. “Jimmy. You say it like you do not like it.”

“I don’t,” he said glumly. “Mom calls me that and so does everyone else. I don’t like it at all.”

“Well, why not ask them to call you something else? What is your full name?”

“James Buchanan Barnes,” he said.

“You know, Bucky is short for Buchanan,” she suggested.

His bright blue eyes lit up. “Bucky?” he asked. “I like Bucky!”

“Well, then I shall call you Bucky,” she nodded. “Now, may I see the lump on our head?”

“Kay,” he nodded. She took his chin in one hand and gently moved his brown hair with the other, looking at his forehead. He thought her hands were very soft. “I’m nine, how old are you?”

“Twenty-nine,” she answered.

“Wow! You’re twenty years older than me!” he smiled.

“A very smart young man indeed,” she said. She fished in her bag and pulled out a white cloth. It stank and Bucky’s nose wrinkled. “It is a peroxide cloth. The peroxide will clean out the wound. It will sting a little, but the sting means it is working and it is killing all the germs. Alright?”

“Okay,” he agreed.

Sting wasn’t the proper word at all. Bucky thought she’d set fire to his forehead. But he was a good patient and didn’t wriggle away or whimper. He just hissed and closed his eyes.

“Oh, I know,” she said gently. “It is not pleasant at all. But you will feel better after it is clean.”

When she was finished he was surprised to find he did feel better. It even felt a little smaller, like it wasn’t so swollen anymore.

“Gee, thanks!” he said.

“My pleasure, Bucky,” she smiled. “You take care of yourself, alright?”

“Can I come visit you in the hospital?”

“You may try. But I might not be there sometimes.” She closed her bag and stood up. Bucky looked at her concerned. “Do not fret, young man. We will see each other again. But it might be a very long time.”

“How long? You’re so nice! I want to be friends.”

“We are friends,” Sigyn smiled. “We are very good friends Bucky Barnes. I will see you again, I promise.” With a warm smile, she left, her long chestnut hair flowing behind her. Bucky was certain he’d never seen a woman more pretty than she. He hoped he would see her again.

As it turned out, he would. Many times over.

And she never aged…


	2. Quiet Moments Turned Sour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present day, Bucky and the love of his life make plans that fall through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

** Present Day 2018 **

Sunlight pours through the large windows and gently kisses him awake. This is his second favorite way to wake up. His first favorite is her. He doesn’t look a day over 29, but he’s just shy of 100 years old. Of course, his girlfriend is even older than he, but… when you fall in love with a Norse Goddess you can’t count years conventionally. And there’s nothing about Sigyn that’s ever been conventional.

Feeling the bed shift a little he smiles. Here comes his favorite way. Before he even opens his eyes, he can feel her body rolling closer and then her lips on his cheek. A hum comes rumbling up from his chest that sounds an awful lot like a purr. “Good morning, Doll,” he murmurs.

“Good morning,” came the sweet soft voice of the woman he’d loved all his life. Opening his blue eyes, she comes into focus. She looks exactly the same as she did the first day he met her in 1926. His right-hand cards through her long, soft, chestnut locks and he’s blown away by her soft hazel eyes. She’s everything to him, has been since he could remember. He’s bedded many a lady, but he’s only ever loved her like this. She smiles down at him and their lips find each other just like every morning for the last few years. It’s hard to believe they’ve been like this for three years.

He makes another soft noise and pulls her body over him. She sleeps in a soft, silken light lavender nightgown and he loves it. He loves it because it clings to her curves and lets him have quick access to her body if he wants it.

“God, I love you…” he whispers to her mouth.

“I love you too,” Sigyn whispers back, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth. His purr becomes a growl and before long, they’re both screaming…

***

She’s wearing his shirt in the kitchen and it’s something he finds undeniably sexy. It’s just long enough to cover the goods, but if she bends over there’s no secret left. He has his head propped on his left hand and a smile on his face so soft it’s almost dopey.

She catches him when she turns around from the sink to the stove that’s opposite the breakfast bar.

“James Buchanan Barnes, are you looking at my ass?” she asks with the brightest smile he’s ever seen. He thinks she’s the reason the sun rises in the morning.

“Yep,” he grins. “Can’t help it. You look so good in my clothes.”

“I bet you would disagree if I were wearing your jeans,” she giggles.

“Nope,” he shakes his head, a love-sick grin plastered over his face. After everything he’d been through, he can’t believe he’s here. In relative peace with the woman of his dreams. He didn’t deserve her, not after all he’d done. “I’ll love you no matter what you wear. A burlap sack would still be sexy on those long legs.”

Sigyn just shakes her head in return and slide the omelet onto a plate for him. It’s perfect, just as everything she ever makes him is. He knew she could sue her magic to make him breakfast, but the fact that she does it by hand is even more endearing to him. He loves that she loves him.

“So, what do you want to do today?” she asks, starting to make herself an omelet.

“Wanna get married?” he asks. He’s only half teasing. He’s been wanting to marry her since 1943. Sigyn stops in the middle of stirring her eggs and looks up at him with awe and wonder.

“What?” she asks softly.

He realizes this is the first time he’s asked her that she can recall and he feels terrible that this is how he does it. His memories aren’t the same as hers yet. But he’s committed to his casual attitude and he’ll do it right once he’s got her ring. Of course, he’s got it upstairs in his sock drawer ready to slide onto her finger at moments notice. He hadn’t planned on being so casual about it, but it’s too late now. He’s done it.

“Will you marry me, Sigyn?” he asks a little more sincerely. “I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how much time I have left.”

She looks at him for a long moment, frozen in time. He can’t read her face, her first husband did well to teach her to keep her expression casual. Loki had been dead for five years; two years longer than she knew Bucky currently. Slowly she places her whisk on the counter and begins to nod. “Yes…” she breathes.

Bucky feels his heart leap. Suddenly they’re both moving and they meet at the end of the counter in a tight embrace. He starts kissing her face all over, she’s sobbing softly. “Yes, Bucky, I will marry you…” she says.

“Oh, Sweet Sigyn,” he gasps between kisses. “I’ve loved you for so long… Let’s do it today. We’ll call Steve and Nat and they can meet us at the courthouse or wherever, I don’t care. I just want you to be my wife.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” she’s agreeing. “Yes, I want that too!”

He pulls her head back and begins to dry her eyes with his thumbs, one flesh and one metal. She’s never been bothered by his metal arm. His metal hand was the first one she held three years ago when they met. He just smiles down at her. “Sorry, I should have proposed better than that…” he says softly.

Sigyn shakes her head and kisses both his palms. “It was perfect,” she says. “It was perfectly Bucky of you.”

He can’t help but chuckle at her. It’s such a Sigyn thing to say…

He goes in for a tender kiss, sealing their lips together lovingly. He could kiss her forever and never be tired or hungry. She gave him everything he could ever need.

As he pulls away his phone rings. He ignores it, kissing her again. It rings a few times before it stops. Then just as he’s pulling away from his latest kiss it rings again.

“You should answer that,” she says, not moving to pull away.

“They can leave a message,” he says. “I’m about to make love to my fiancé.” Sigyn shivers at those words and melts back into him. He scoops her up and plants her on the counter, parting her knees and inserting his hips between them. He’s lost for a moment or two, but his phone keeps ringing and ringing and ringing.

With an annoyed growl, he pulls his mouth away from her throat and answers his phone without looking at the caller ID.

“What?!” he barks.

“Buck… I need you.” It’s Steve. The sound in the background makes Bucky’s face drop. Sigyn knows instantly that this sweet morning of theirs has gone sour.

“Where are you?”

“I’m on my way to Timișoara,” Steve says. “Buck… it’s HYDRA.”

“We’ll be right behind you…”

***

On the ground, Bucky feels both at east with Sigyn next to him and more on edge. He’s keenly aware of where he is and where she is at the same time. Steve says when they fight side by side that it’s like watching two planets in orbit. Both of them are protecting the other and themselves at the same time. Steve says he’s actually jealous, but only a little bit. He’s never seen his best friend so happy before.

He knows Sigyn’s just behind and to the right of him, her back to his. He’s shooting down agents and her seidr is bowling others back away from Steve. Natasha makes four and they make a formidable team. It took a while for Steve and Natasha to warm up to Sigyn, her past marriage being a bit of a sore spot for both of them. But Steve also remembered her from his childhood. He almost let the cat out of the bag, but Bucky made it very clear that she wasn’t caught up to them yet and if he wanted Bucky to find happiness, he needed to shut the hell up fast.

Steve didn’t pretend to understand. But he shut up fast. And since then, Steve never mentioned a word of his memories of the mystery woman from their past that turned out to be the love of Bucky’s life.

Bucky steps to the left and feels Sigyn step with him, they move fluidly without needing to see one another, nor be on contact. It’s almost like she can anticipate his next move before he can. She has been his most constant companion next to Steve, though he and Steve have battled more at each other’s side. It doesn’t seem to matter, Sigyn knows where he’s going next.

Together they advance through the throng, one agent after the other falling to their combined strength. He thinks that this will be fast and before dinner he’ll be a married man.

He’s wrong. He’s never been so wrong.

His nemesis steps out from behind a corner and advances as if there is no chaos surrounding her. Long black hair, the color of the night sky streams behind her elegantly, a long black trench coat flares out at her ankles, her whole thin person is n skin tight black leather. But her eyes…. They’re a crimson red. Something unearthly… Bucky hesitates for half a second, reaching with his left arm to push Sigyn directly behind him. She’s tougher than she looks, but he’s not about to test that theory.

His foe advances, tossing something green and shimmery into the air and catching it as she strides, a smirk on her face that speaks volumes about her confidence. She isn’t pretending she’ll make it out of this alive… that’s not her purpose. She’s here for something else.

Sigyn peaks over Bucky’s shoulder at her and whispers, “It is the Time Gem!”

“The what?” he asks, his eyes still locked on the woman in front of them, but his head cocked just a little toward Sigyn.

“It is an infinity stone,” she whispers. “She must have gotten it from Strange… How did she get it from Strange?”

“What’s it do?” he asks.

Sigyn’s about to answer when the woman throws the stone directly at them. Before Bucky can stop her, Sigyn pushes him out of the way. She’s stronger than she looks and Bucky flies out of the way like a rag doll. He shouts at her, but it’s too late. She never hears his cry of “no” before the stone hits her and his fiancé vanishes in a plume of green light.


End file.
